The HalfBlood prince
by Vidar and Elpis
Summary: The trio need to a teacher who teaches them new spells for the DA lessons. They asked the room of requirement for one, and it gave them the Half-Blood Prince. Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. prologue

Title: The Half-Blood Prince

Summary: The trio need to a teacher who teaches them new spells for the DA lessons. They asked the room of requirement for one, and it gave them the Half-Blood Prince.

Special thanks to my Beta: Earlyable.

Prologue

Harry, Ron and Hermoine had their heads stuck together during dinner, discussing the current progress of the DA lessons, while being cautious about not being overheard by any of the teachers and especially no Umbridge.

The progress of the members in their little group was amazing thanks to the tutelage of Harry, but recently they had come across a little problem.

It had been getting harder lately to find new materials for the DA lessons. Harry was getting worried about it a bit. These last few lessons he had been repeating a few things, to perfect them more than anything else, but soon he would need new things to teach them.

The problem was that while he was indeed quite good at Defense, he couldn't figure out everything by himself. Even with the aid of Hermoine he had some troubles to find out how exact some spells worked. Most times when they learned a new spell the teacher would show at least once of how they were supposed to do it. Even Snape did it when they had to use spells on their potions.

Ron decided that if they, being Harry and Hermoine, couldn't master the stuff just from books, that there was no way that they could teach the other members.

"What we really need, is someone who can teach us some of the higher level stuff." Ron had said. "No offense mate, but we kind have hit a dry spell with these classes. If you show them how to perfect the wand movement of Expelliarmus one more time I think we'll get a revolt."

Harry blushed. He had told Ron that he had planned to do that one more lesson, because he hadn't got anything else to teach them. He always told Ron what he wanted to teach because Ron actually showed promise in planning how a lesson goes and knew very well who would need more help than other people.

Both Harry and Hermoine had been amazed by the surprising show of talent that Ron had for organization. Especially after seeing the state of his room in the Burrow.

"If only we had Lupin," Harry said glumly, "He taught me most of the spells that I know and that are actually useful."

"Perhaps we only have to find him a way to get him inside Hogwarts." Ron said. "Like the Shrieking Shack or something, or perhaps he can apparate here when it's dark."

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts Ron." Hermoine said a bit exasperated. "You should know that."

"Besides I don't think it's possible for him to come on school grounds without the Toad knowing." Hermoine said. "I mean, if we could get him in, that would solve anything, but if _She _finds out, who knows what would happen to Remus. Or us for that matter."

"But," Ron began, clearly having an idea, "we can try to ask the room of requirement for him. I mean, so far that room has given us everything we need perhaps we only have to ask."

Ron was actually right, it couldn't hurt to ask. They guessed that if the castle wasn't able to give them the help they needed then no door would appear.

"That could actually work Ron, you are a genius." Hermoine said; making tips of Ron's ears go red. He mumbled something faintly and then he turned back to his food.

They decided to try the next evening. They carefully made their way towards the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, checking if anyone was near with the Marauders' map. This evening they were in luck.

Harry started to walk past it thinking 'we need a teacher who can learn us defensive spells' three times, while the other stood guard just in case of Filch.

When he walked past the wall the last time he looked up and found that the door had actually appeared in front of them.

Ron cautiously opened the door and saw the room they usually had their DA in, and in the middle of that room a person stood with his back toward him.

He turned around and they noticed that he was a black-haired youth, perhaps a few years older than they were.

"Good day, I am the Half-Blood Prince, and I believe you asked for me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Half-Blood Prince

Summary: The trio need to a teacher who teaches them new spells for the DA lessons. They asked the room of requirement for one, and it gave them the Half-Blood Prince.

Special thanks to my Beta: Earlyable.

Chapter 1

No sooner had those words left the man's mouth than three wands were drawn and aimed at him. The teenagers had been through enough to have a healthy dose of suspicion to suddenly turning up strangers.

The man just looked at them, a slight look of amusement in his eyes. He was also pleased that they had at least some self-preservation.

"Well, at least your reflexes are good." He said calmly, ignoring the looks of distrust.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing. Somehow he got the feeling that he had seen this person somewhere before but he couldn't really place who or where.

"As I told you I'm the Half-Blood Prince. You were the ones who called for me, so I don't know why you are so surprised to see me here." He said in a soft baritone.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ron asked suspiciously, never once letting his wand falter.

"Would Hogwarts send me as answer to your needs if I was dangerous?" He stated, holding his arms open, as a sign that he poses no threat to them.

The three children gave each other a look and then they retreated a bit farther, wands still trained on the figure that was standing there. He just crossed his arms and looked at them with amusement.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked.

"You asked for Lupin, didn't you? And this certainly isn't Lupin." Ron said.

"Well, actually… I didn't specify Lupin, I just asked for a teacher who could teach us the spells that we need." Harry answered sheepish.

"I think we can trust him." Hermoine said. The other two looked at her.

"Well, the Room of Requirement has never let us down before, and I don't recognize him, so I guess he's perhaps part of Hogwarts himself or something. Perhaps even a student from ages ago." She reasoned, "Besides I have done some research about this room, and no one can enter without Hogwarts consent, unless they enter through the door. And the door wasn't there when we asked for him."

The other two nodded. It was typically Hermoine to go research something like that.

The trio decided that they would trust the man, based on Hermoine's findings he should be what they asked for.

"Ok, we'll work with you, for now." Harry said, lowering his wand, but never putting it away.

"Good," the man said. "First of all, you must understand that the Dark Arts are many, varied, ever changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which each time a neck is severed sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo."

The three students were hanging on to his every word.

"First of all, secrecy is an important asset to fight against the dark, and the people who fight against you. I have overheard every word of your conversation. When you are facing an enemy, you do not want him to overhear your plans, so for that I will start with a simple spells that will keep your words secret from the rest of the world."

He raised his wand and cast _muffliato._ When he started to speak to the students they only heard a buzzing sound. He lifted it a second later.

"This spell may prove rather useful for a secret organization. Now I'll show you once again, and then you can try it for yourself." And so their lesson began.

A few hours later the students left the classroom, a new spell now in their repertoire. And now they could talk freely, without the fear to be overheard.

Ron having noticed the slightly disgruntled look on Hermoine's face, decided to rile her up a bit, hoping that it would take her mind of whatever put that look on her face.

"That's an awesome spell," Ron said enthusiastically. "Now we can talk in history of magic without getting dirty looks."

"Ron," Hermoine said, looking scandalized. "That's not what the spell is for. It's for having secret conversations, not for not paying attention in class." She said.

Ever since the lesson had ended Hermoine was running around with a frown on her face.

"Is something wrong, 'Moine?" Ron had noticed that she still was looking disgruntled.

"It's just that," She said, biting her lip.

"Yes?" Ron said.

"Well, we have looked up so many spells trying to search for new teaching material, but we have never encountered this spell. If we had, I mean, it's not that hard of a spell, I think we would have been able to teach it to ourselves. And it's a useful one. So why haven't we heard of it before?"

"Maybe it's just coincidence." Harry said, "I mean, there are still so many spells we have never heard of, even with those we have searched about in the library."

"Yes, I know, but this spell seems so useful, but I have never ever heard of it being used before. You would think that a spell that stops people overhearing certain conversations would be popular."

"Perhaps no one knows it _anymore._" Ron said. Both Hermoine and Harry stopped and looked at him. Ron blushed by the sudden attention he was getting.

"I mean, there are a lot of spells which have been lost because they haven't been written down, or the family line died out. A lot of spells are kept secrets and only taught parent to child, or sometimes heir to heir."

"When you say it like that, it sounds logical Ron." Hermoine said.

"I know, now let's get to the common room, I still have to finish my potions homework for class tomorrow." He said and took off.

"Oh Ron, you should have finished that ages ago." Hermoine called after him and swiftly followed. Harry smiled at his friend's antics and swiftly followed him, still wondering where he recognized their new teacher from.

15 years ago

Snape stood stock still next to the door, shivers running over his spine. He had followed Dumbledore inside of the inn. He had been there to turn himself in. He could not live anymore with what the Dark Lord was. He hoped that Dumbledore could give him a way out, and if not, that he would just end his misery.

What he had not suspected was that Dumbledore was there to interview a seer, much less a true seer who decided that this was the best moment to make a prophecy.

And what kind of prophecy. The repercussions of it still rang inside of his head. It could be the Potters. 'Lily' a voice said in his head. But perhaps it was someone else.

He had tried to leave the hallway, but he found that fear has rooted him to the spot. If he went to the Dark Lord to tell him about this, he would surely kill anyone that even slightly met the terms of this prophecy, including Lily's family.

He wouldn't tell him. He'd protect her with his life. He would just wait for Dumbledore and turn himself in. Then he wouldn't need to return to the Dark Lord anymore and this information would be safe.

Trelawney left the room, nearly bumping into him; she looked up at him with a vague look and then left as if she hadn't seen him at all, as if she were confounded.

He was about to enter the room, but a small cough behind him took his attention. He turned around and suddenly stood face to face with Dumbledore.

"Well what do we have here?" Snape heard, seeing the twinkle in the old man's eye and then all he saw was black and he knew nothing anymore.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Half-Blood Prince

Summary: The trio need to a teacher who teaches them new spells for the DA lessons. They asked the room of requirement for one, and it gave them the Half-Blood Prince.

Special thanks to my Beta: earlyable

Chapter 2

The following morning arrived; bringing them another awful Monday where Harry had to survive three of his least favorite teachers.

The day started out with History of Magic and even though Hermoine had said that _muffliato_ wasn't to be used for talking during class, Ron and Harry used it anyway.

With the possibility of talking the class didn't seem so bad, but Hermoine kept on tossing glares their way in the middle of note taking.

Perhaps that was because of the slight buzzing noise that nearby people heard when the spell was activated, she couldn't have actually meant when she said that they couldn't use this spell in class.

She leaned in a bit closer even though she couldn't hear anything they said and spoke two words "OWLS, notes".

Harry and Ron gulped. They knew that Hermoine's notes were the only thing that had kept them from failing this class for years. Now that the OWLS were arriving, they would need them more than ever before.

They quickly cancelled the spell and absentmindedly started to listen to Binns droning about some Goblin war. In just a few minutes they were ready to fall asleep, but at least Hermoine looked happier now and a bit smug as well. After what seemed like hours the class finally ended.

"I can't believe you were actually threatening us with no notes, Hermoine, it's not that we can actually stay awake during his class. It's much less a waste of our time if we discuss the important things." Ron moaned to Hermoine.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hermoine asked curious. "Besides Ron, you should just try to pay attention for once, perhaps you would stay awake. The subjects are actually rather fascinating."

Ron just gave her a horror filled stare, as if anything that Binns could say would be interesting. Impossible. He decided to quickly change the subject.

"Well, we were talking about Wednesday. You know we planned the last DA meeting before the Christmas holiday. We were thinking if it was best to teach everyone the spell now and hope that they all get it, or if we have to wait until after Christmas." Ron said.

"Well, we the spell isn't that hard, but I think some of the members also have a sort of party planned. I heard Fred and George talking about raiding the kitchens." Hermoine said.

"So, we'll wait until after." Harry decided. If they really wanted him to teach half a class he would just go over the wand movements of _Expelliarmus _again. That would make them shut up. Besides they all deserved a good party.

They shuffled in slowly for their next lesson, double potions, with the Slytherins. In this class they didn't dare to use the _muffliato_ spell at all. Snape would just see through it and deduct points from them for looking too guilty. Besides they needed all their attention on the potions master or they would poison themselves.

"Today we are going to make Blood-Replenishing Potion." Snape began to say as soon as the class had settled down, which didn't take long. "This potion is a medical potion. As the name implies it is used to replenish blood. This way even the less intelligent amongst you can remember what for the potion is used." When he said this he looked at Harry. "The instructions are on the board, you have one hour, begin."

Since Harry's grades in this class were at an all time low, he tried to follow instructions as best as he could, rereading every line twice.

When he was chopping up his Dang gui root, Malfoy took the opportunity to toss something in the cauldron. Since Harry was just facing away and the newly introduced ingredient didn't have an immediate effect, this went unnoticed. Malfoy was a bit disappointed by this; he had hoped to get Harry in trouble again with professor Snape.

After class ended Harry actually felt as if he had produced an acceptable version of the potion. It wasn't a deep red as Hermoine, but less pale pink then Ron's.

He was just about to put the potion on Snape's desk when he noticed that its color had faded a bit more. He shook the vial slightly and noticed that some more color disappeared, leaving it at the same hue as Ron's. Sighing and knowing that he couldn't correct it now he put it on Snape's desk, preparing for yet another D in potions.

Divination was as much nonsense as it usually was, with Trelawney a bit more mental because of her probation. She kept on predicting deaths and injuries for most people in the class.

She made an especially long prediction for him, even though the dream diary just stated that he had been flying on his broom. She seemed to like predicting Harry's death a lot these days.

As the evening approached so did the last class of the day. Defense against the Dark Arts, instructed by the Toad. They spend the entire time talking to each other, instead of reading the appointed text.

Talking about that with Umbridge so close to them, but unable to hear all about it made them feel especially good about themselves.

The best thing about it was that Umbridge not only kept glancing suspiciously at them, but that she also was rubbing her ears. They knew that it came from the constant buzzing that the spell produces.

When finally the day ended and they all went to bed, Harry felt that all was finally going good. They had a teacher that helped them in their DA classes, they had a spell that helped them keep their secrets, a DA party and after that, Christmas holiday with Sirius.

He did not know that soon he would share a rather personal connection with Voldemort and that his world would spin out of control again.

15 years ago

James was not happy. Apparently according to a prophecy recently made, he and his wife and their newborn son were in grave danger of being brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort.

The new spy Snivellus had told the Headmaster. Lily had immediately been concerned about their little child, and he as well, even though he didn't hundred percent believe or trust Snape.

What he did believe was that Snape did care for Lily. In their later years that had been the base of their enmity toward each other. He knew he should let the hate towards Snape go, but it wasn't easy when he saw the easygoing affection between his beautiful wife and the dark Slytherin.

But that was not the only reason why he wasn't happy. Oh no, instead of going to fight and resist the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had decided to put them in a Fidelus protected safe house.

They had been given a week to put their affairs in order and decide who their secret keeper would be. It had been a very busy week, saying goodbye to most of their friends and family, without them actually saying those words to anyone. They all had to think that the Potter's were going on a mission for the order.

Today was the day the Fidelus charm would be laid in place and the morning after, he and Lily would move in. And sit and wait until all the action went past. James hated to be left out the loop like that, but for the sake of his little son, he was willing to endure it.

"Ah James," The Headmaster said when he arrived at the headquarters of the order. "Have you decided on a secret keeper yet?" He asked, smiling friendly at James.

"Yes, I want it to be Sirius Black." The Headmaster looked a bit startled. He had said to James that it was better to take anyone else but Black, since the man would seem too obvious a choice.

"Sirius?" The Headmaster asked carefully. "I thought that Peter would be a much better, less obvious choice." He said with a small frown on his face.

That moment James had a feeling that he had disappointed the old man with his decision, but he and Lily had talked about it for hours and they had finally agreed on Sirius Black.

"Peter has been behaving rather oddly lately. And I know Sirius, he may be a bit reckless but he would never betray me." James said fiercely. The headmaster needed to know that his mind couldn't be changed.

"Well James, I'm sorry I have to do this then." The headmaster said, while pulling his wand out of his sleeves.

"_Mutare Mentis"_

TBC

Mutare Mentis: according to google translate should mean "change mind" in Latin.

Dumbledore's true colors are coming through. ^^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
